openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs
This page is dedicated to list bugs found in the current version of the game. To suggest possible new features, instead, there is the "Wishlist" page. This is mostly a recap of what is suggested on the forums, let's try to maintain the two things synchronized (it is highly suggested to report bugs on the forum, then mention them here, linking to the specific forum post for more info). Most related forum sections probably are Technical snafus and Development. Known bugs and status in 0.8.8: See also: 0.8.8 bugs thread (for older bugs: 0.8.5 bugs thread and "To do" for 0.8.6 thread on the forum)). Note: When a problem is fixed, move it to the "Already fixed" section below. This means that in the next OpenArena version the problem should not occur anymore. When that new version (containing those bugfixes) will be official and public, please move those entries to the Bugs/Archive page. Please remember that part of these "0.8.8" bugs may have been discovered in OA 0.8.5 and they are still "open" (probably because they have not been fixed yet, but in some cases it may be because the list has not been updated correctly yet). 0.8.5 bugs already resolved at 0.8.8 release have been moved to Bugs/Archive page.. General * Problem: it does not show text for picked up items if you enable \cg_alwaysWeaponBar 1. And it does not write the name of the weapon you are selecting (a bug or is this intentional?). More info here. * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last de-selected "hide private" option, the next time you enter the menu, it is not remembered. (more info). * Favorites list can store up to 16 servers. When all slots are already used, and you try to add another server, you should get an error message! Now the server is simply not added (no message, not even in console!). Also, adding and indicator "X/16 slots used" could be nice. And it would be very nice to show the address of the currently selected server (maybe on the line below "hit refresh to update") -if possible, not only for favorites-. See also here. * Sometimes, adding a new server to Favorites makes the existing ones disappear. More details. * It has been reported that, in Mission Pack, using favorites may crash the game. More details. * There are some little strange things when one goes to set the crosshair options ("game options" menu) before playing his very first match after having installed the game. Please take a look here. * In the missionpack, the HUD color is always "neutral", while it should look red when you are on the red team, and blue while you are on the blue team... * With cg_weaponbarstyle 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), the icon of the grapple is not loaded (appearing as missing) until you select it. See here. * If the server changes the g_motd cvar (the short Message of the day), the clients will see the new text only after the server re-started the map (or loaded another one). Is it possible to have it immediately effective? See also here. * If you disable draw rewards (\cg_drawrewards 0), play well, and then re-enable the feature, all the medals you earned in the meanwhile are shown, one after the other. See also here. * Manually adding bots, specifying their team (or using !putteam admin command), may lead to strange behaviors, where a bot appears of a team (in its color and in the score table), for example red, but acts like a player of the other team, for example blue, attacking red players, sending "team chat" messages to the blue team, and capturing the red flag (scoring for the blue team). See here. * If one customizes the killing sprees messages, he can set "printpos = 1" to have them shown centered, instead of in the console. But in this case only the other players will see the message, not the player that gets the killing spree (maybe the "you fragged xxxxx" message "covers" it). More, the font used with "printpos = 1" is big, and allows about 40-43 characters max... that are not much: for example, a "Player is on a killing spree!!! ( 5 kills!!! )" message is 47 characters long and would end out of the screen! Please read here and the following posts. * The icons for the Neutral Flag (also used in Domination) and the Red and Blue skulls are missing. * In Harvester, the "Player team scores" guitar riff plays when the rival team scores, and the "Rival team scores" guitar chords play when the player team scores. * With Anaglyph stereoscopic view enabled (r_anaglyphmode <> 0), the crosshair is not shown, and the optional info in the upper right corner (framerate, speed...-if enabled-) are messed up. Screenshot. A possible solution has been proposed (for at least part of the problem). * If you use PHP or another server-side language on your webserver to serve the autodownload files, you need to send a 'Content-Length' header. Otherwise the OpenArena client will crash! Maybe an error message would be better than a crash... See here. * Unless using an expressly-modifed dpmaster server (e.g. sv_master2=dpmaster.version6.ru, see here for info about it), IPv6 OpenArena servers are not listed (even if using an IPv6 client). Please check this thread. * "!Mute" command in admin system does not seem to work (note: also adding a client-side "mute" feature could be nice, too... to be able to hide the text messages from spamming trolls). Mentioned here and here. * In Overload mode, bots act strangely, shooting at the "client 0" player, even if he's their own team-mate, if the obelisk is not perfecly aligned with the ground (the origin must touch the floor). ** Mappers should ensure that the obelisk's origin is touching the floor, regardless if the model does it or not. Read here. ** The "origins" of the 3D models of the obelisks (and maybe some other models) are not correctly aligend, making difficult to place them correctly. In this thread (may 2009) there are some corrected models, but probably they have not been committed to the SVN yet (january 2012). ** PARTIALLY FIXED: As of 0.8.8, maps with this problem have been fixed. The model still needs a tweak, however. * Pointed out with 0.8.5: the voting procedure sometimes does not show the description of the current vote (causing players do not know what is the question they have to answer yes or no). It has been hypotized here that this may happen when there are many players in the server (around 16), and you are not the one that called the vote. This hypotesys should be checked with both OpenArena 0.8.5, and with 0.8.8 (in this case, with both dmflags 0 and dmflags 512). * Pointed out with 0.8.5 with many players in the server and (probably) a shuffle vote (please read here): after vote passed, player has been kicked out, with console showing messages such as "ERROR: CL_GetServerCommand: a reliable command was cycled out" and "Received signal 11, exiting... (I crashed it)". * If you set vertex lighting (r_vertexlight 1) -note: videoflags needs to be set to a value lower than 4 in order to use vertex lighting-, then (from ESC menu during a match, not from the main menu!) access "Setup" menu, you see a grey background (instead of black) that makes reading very difficult. See screenshot here. Noticed with OpenArena 0.8.8. * In Elimination mode, during the "inactive" elimination warmup, players of one of the two teams spawn in a place where there should not be swpan points (e.g. underwater, in a wall...), and immediately die; then they can only spectate other players, until the "active" warmup time begins (at that time, they spawn again and take control of their character). If also g_dowarmup (generic warmup) is active, they will experience the instant death two times: the first at the beginning og the g_dowarmup time, and the second at the beginning of the "inactive" elimination warmup. It seems to affect Elimination (gametype 8) and CTF Elimination (gametype 9), but not Last Man Standing (gametype 10, similar but without teams) mode. Read here for more info and how to reproduce. ** RELATED TO THE ABOVE MAYBE? In Elimination and CTF Elimination, just after initial map loading, you can see the arena from an unexpected point of view, for a few moments. This is due to the fact that the spawn-routine is disabled until the warm-up begins, and thus you will see the map from 0,0,0 (facing 360) coordinates for a while. It's not a major problem (you will correctly spawn soon: this time depends from the difference between elimination_warmup and elimination_activewarmup variables), but anyway it's not nice in the case 0,0,0 is in the external void or inside a wall. It can be noticed in few situations only, e.g. while starting the map from the Skirmish menu. Mentioned in Sago's reply to this post. * In Elimination mode, during the "waiting for players" phase (and in case "g_dowarmup" is enabled, also during the generic warmup), part of weapons sounds are not played. Is it intentional (a sort of "quiet mode" while not really playing?), or simply a bug? Probably it's a bug, considering that it does not affect g_dowarmup while playing in Deathmatch (g_gametype 0) or TDM (gametype 3), even with g_elimination 1. It seems to affect Elimination (gametype 8) and CTF Elimination (gametype 9), but not Last Man Standing (gametype 10, similar but without teams) mode. See also here. * OA 0.8.8 added the "cascaded" version of Bloom graphic feature, but it had a glitch. The fix should be here, but still (september, 2012) has to be applied to test binaries (note: that fix also includes additional cascaded blur 2 mode, that should be applied to... and maybe even a test effect from Fromhell, that I don't know if should be applied or not). * OA 0.8.8 added the support for GLSL effects. A little fix for their console output has been created here, but still (september, 2012) has to be applied to test binaries. * Observed that a server is indicated as empty ( 0 / x players) in the in-game server browser while qstat server queries (ping > 0) and entering the server confirmed that 2 human players are there (one with empty name -> NamelessX and one with some plain unstyled name). ** Note: Number of human players are counted by the server. If the server uses an alternative binary without human player count support. Then the numbers will be wrong. Maps NOTE: We aren't going to fix bugs in the maps listed in Cut Content. We don't hold responsabilities as well for the inclusions of these maps in mapcycles in servers. * Not sure if this may be fixed map-side or engine-side or something-else-side. If I launch map oa_koth2 from the Single Player Deathmatch tier 4 (third match of that tier) of OpenArena 0.8.8, flames of torches "blink" intermittently. If loading the map from multiplayer/skirmish or from console, instead, such flames are shown without the graphic glitch. E.g. I start the OA_KOTH2 from singleplayer tier 4, I see that glitch... then I pull down the console and type /map oa_koth2... the map loads again (keeping the same bots in use), but the flames are shown flawlessy. See also here. * A problem with a shader (I don't know which maps are currently using it): "evil8_fx/e8jumpspawn02red"... that shader is located in pak6-patch088.pk3/scripts/evil8_base.shader. It should be animated, but it's not. It looks like its "animmap" stage loads various image files, but all those images look the same! It seems more shaders under evil8_fx folder may have the same problem.... they should be checked (and fixed, if necessary), as well. See also here on the forum. Weapons, characters and models in general... * Your lightning gun (and maybe also your gauntlet) can fire also from your dead body, causing strange effects. You can easily test it in Elimination mode on map am_galmevish. Read also here. * With cg_oldrail 0, when you shoot with the railgun aiming to a very far object, the inner trace is not drawn. When aiming at other distances (still very far), the inner trace is not drawn and the outer spiral "begins" far, far away from you (unless you use zoom, it is difficult to see the spiral). To try, go to wrackdm17, take the railgun and begin shooting at the opposite "invisible wall" of the map, at various heights. See also here. Also opened bug on ioquake 3 bugzilla here. UPDATE - WARNING: This "graphic" bug may somehow be related to a gameplay limitation of the railgun... the railgun range is limited to 8192 units (the machinegun range is 16 times longer)... probably, if you can see the graphic bug, this means that you cannot hit your target (independently from your cg_oldrail value... try it in cbctf1 map)... thus maybe correcting the graphic bug without extending the weapon range may not be the best solution (removing the only sort of "indication" of being out of range)... I think that -if you don't want to extend the railgun range- fixing the graphic bug and adding some "out of range" or "too far" message after a similar shot would be a much more elegant solution. Please read this topic. * There's no 3D model for the post-match podium. * kyonshi, gargoyle and major lack swimming animations * Probably depending from your framerate, gauntlet spinning may look strangely, with the outer part of the blade seeming to rotate slower than the inner part. Maybe an engine problem that cannot be fixed? Or something can be done to the weapon model to limit the effect? * An user reported that maybe Gargoyle's run animation is a bit too slow considering the actual moving speed. Maybe the animation should run a little faster? Detected in OA 0.8.8. Info here. * If cg_leiEnhancements is set to 1, then your cg_oldplasma value is ignored, and you always see it like with cg_oldplasma 1. Detected in OA 0.8.5 and still there in OA 0.8.8. Sounds * Sounds when taking a flag is quite chaotic. * Mechanical sound when changing weapon is too much. * Weapon hit feedback sounds are broken (missionpack hithi.wav, hitlo.wav are missing) ** May or may not be the same as "sound is inaudible" (but: compare with audibility in a non-unlagged game) * flagcap.wav (you are on red team, and red team scores) plays half speed and half length on SDL, plays twice on SDL and OpenAL ** Should be mono, not stereo? * When you spectate a player in a CTF game, the "enemy has your flag" sound is not played when it should. * In Elimination, when the character falls, the damage-taken sound should be disabled if the character does not take damage. * If you don't have OpenAL installed and/or activated (problem found with Windows XP and OA 0.8.5), if you change mod using the "mods" menù, the sound will stop working. No problem if you launch the mod directly from Windows' command prompt (for example openarena.exe +set fs_game missionpack). See here on the forum. Update: In this thread, more test have been done: a snd_restart command makes the sound work again; Sago argued that, maybe, under Windows, the video and sound systems may need to be loaded in a specific order... * Killing Sprees, Death Sprees and Multikills at the moment (0.8.5-0.8.8) re-use "excellent" and "humiliation" sounds, by default. Some players may get confused. It would be nice to record some specific sounds (announcer voice, short music or sound effects?) for these, and place them (together with an updated sprees.dat text file) in the next patch pk3. Apposite thread here. * When the music track restarts, a yellow warning message tells that the music format is not 22khz stereo. Maybe OA music introduced in 0.8.8 has got higher sound quality than music thought for original Q3A? Maybe we could make that warning appear only when using verbose console output (developer 1), OR when the format is different than both 22khz and 44khz? In the case that the game cannot get any advantage by using music higher than 22khz (I have no idea if the game really plays at 44khz or it is technically "limited" at 22khz), I suppose we may re-encode music files to strictly follow that format. A few infos here. **When the music track re-starts, a very noticeable drop in frames-per-second may occur (for a short time). I don't know if that is somehow related to the 22khz warning message or not. A simple workaround to avoid it is to set s_musicvolume 0, but this means renouncing to music. A real "fix" would be welcome. Noticed with OA 0.8.8, that introduced music tracks in OA. A few infos here. Already fixed Move here bugs that have already been fixed, but such fixes have not been yet released with an official OpenArena version. When the new OA version containing them will be released to the public, please move those lines to the Bugs/Archive page. * The following spacemaps lack the falling sound when falling to the void: cbctf1, czest1tourney, oa_ctf2 and oa_ctf2old. (This has to wait until 0.9.0) * Some objects (usually, lights) show a glitch of a thin colored border where they should be transparent, showing an edge that should be invisible. Textures used in those models should be fixed this way... * Graphic glitch on oa_ctf4ish: it is possible to look through a jump-pad or two (problem noticeable from specific angles), as shown in the screenshot here. Not a bug/Won't be fixed This is typically engine design. Also, stuff in Cut Content won't be fixed. * If you start the game from a command line like openarena.exe +exec +set 1 and the cfg file specifies a different value for the same variable (for example, 0), the one from the cfg file "wins". Under Quake III Arena v1.32, in the same situation the value "manually" entered overrides the one from the cfg file, and I suppose also OpenArena should work this way, no? See here. You can find an example here. Maybe is it intentional? Can someone check? * Angelyss' (and others who share the same animations, such as Neko) "fire" animation gets overridden by the "idle" animation after just few frames (sometimes, after no frames): she doesn't move her body according to the fire action. Detected in OA 0.8.8. Info here. **Fromhell replied here that "Due to the way the model's made (the entire body and head is on lower.md3) there is no actual attack frames. Not a bug, just a design side effect.". Other These are old bugs that may or may not be fixed yet * Bots still cause Server Shutdown (Server crashed: netchan queue is not properly initialized in SV_Netchan_TransmitNextFragment) - AAS shutdown on dedicated servers? ::You should give more infos. Does it happen with a specific map only? Are you sure the .bsp map has got a valid .aas file (created with the same version of the map)? Maybe related with this or with this? It would be good if you could tell us more about it using the forum. --The Gig (Contact me) 13:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) See also * Wishlist * DeveloperFAQ * NOTTODO Category:Development